Arihara Kanna
Perfil thumb|272px *'Nombre:' Arihara Kanna ( 有原 栞菜 ) *'Apodos:' **Kanna-chan (かんなちゃん) **Arikan (ありかん) **Kan-kan (かんかん) **Kan-chan (かんちゃん) **Kannan (かんなん) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura:' 158cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia:' **UP-FRONT AGENCY (2004-2009) **BLUE ROSE (2010-2016) **Toki Entertainment (2016-) Carrera Kanna (栞菜) (nacido Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜)) es un talento que firmó BLUE ROSE . Ella era conocida anteriormente como un pop japonés cantante e ídolo que era miembro de Hello! Proyecto. Arihara Kanna se unió a Hello! Proyecto en el año 2004 de la Hello! Pro huevo audiciones. Ella era un miembro de Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai , pero luego se graduó para ser colocado en ° C-ute en enero de 2006. Ella se fue de los miembros del pequeño Gatas que no se agregó a los otros equipos de Gatas. Kanna hizo una vuelta a la luz pública a principios de 2010, cuando Erika Umeda reveló en su blog la forma en que todavía estaban en contacto. Luego, en mayo de 2010 ella abrió su propio blog Ameba. Y en junio, se reveló que era un talento firmado a Blue Rose, su nombre artístico, simplemente convertirse en Kanna. De acuerdo con un reciente post de Arihara Kanna se lanzará un PP y una imagen de DVD en solitario, tanto en el presente título, en noviembre. Pero luego de la fecha de la liberación se trasladó a enero, probablemente para promover el mejor. Discografía DVD Photobook *'2010:' Kanna Videos Musicales *Ame Nochi Hare - Idol College Web Dramas *New BanPresto News (2011/2012) Películas *Hiromi-kun! Zenkoku sō Banchō e no Michi (2011) *Joshikosei Tokumu Sousakan Nagi and Saya (2011) *lacrimal (cortometraje, 2011) *Gekiatsu ~Midsummer's Etude~ (2011) *Jikuu Keisatsu Wecker ・Deadly Night Shade (2011) *TF (2011) *Soup ~Umarekawari no monogatari~ (2012) *Battle of Hiromi-kun! ~The High School SAMURAI BOY~ (2013) *Real jin okami game (2013) *Gebaruto (2013) *00 (Zero zero) (2013) *Kekkon zenya (2014) *Hiromi-kun! 3 Osoroshi Yama no Bōrei Banchō (2014) Teatro *'2007:' Neruko wa ℃-ute *'2008:' Keitai Shosetsuka *'2010:' ALICE in Deadly School *'2011:' Rakka Gir *'2011:' VAMPIRE HUNTER *'2011:' Stranger than Paradise ~Deep Love~ *'2011:' Kimi wa Shiranai *'2011:' Jikuu keisatsu Wecker x Noel Cendre *'2012:' Sorairo drop *'2012:' Shin tanabata densetsu "Kiraboshi tennyo" *'2012:' Gekka no Orchestra *'2012:' #02 "Book Gallery Cafe -Grimm no mori-" *'2012:' Momotaro gaiden ~Rising hero~ *'2012:' GO,JET!GO!GO!Vol.5 ~namida no dorai matini girl ni rival shutsugen~ *'2012:' Last holiday ~Owaranai uta~ *'2012:' Sengoku korin GIRL *'2013:' ALICE in Deadly School Orutanatibu *'2013:' Henachoko Venus *'2013:' SING! *'2013:' Sengoku korin girls *'2013:' ASU *'2013:' Jikuu Keisatsu Wecker 1983 *'2013:' Wakasa hime monogatari -Tanegashima kara mirai e- *'2013:' Crossing, Christmas, Clearance. *'2013:' Samurai Cowboy *'2014:' Kofuku (hapiness) record *'2014:' Nekketsu seishun gassho monogatari "Dream kuresshendo" dai 1 sho *'2014:' Kaminari ke oka ni yuki ga furu *'2014:' Gyakuten saiban ~Gyakuten no spotlight~ *'2014:' Copyright. *'2014:' Kizame, waga ga hada ni kun no ibuki wo *'2014:' Pirates of the Desert 2 ~Akatsuki-koku no Rougoku~ *'2014:' Sengoku Kourin GIRL・ReBirth *'2014:' Seven Friends ・ Seven Minutes *'2015:' Nostalgia Note 『Hishou』 Programas de Radio *Love YOKOHAMA (29.01/02.05.2011) *Aigaku Ooedo Idol Gakuen (06/27.02.2011) *Tokyo Idol Collection (10-17-31.07.2011) Curiosidades *'Grupos:' **'Hello! Project Grupos' ***Hello Pro Egg (2004–2006) ***Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–2006) ***°C-ute (2006–2009) **'Unidad de Concierto:' ***Wonderful Hearts (2006–2009) **'Otros:' ***Little Gatas (2004–2007) ***Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) *'Artistas favoritos:' Namie Amuro y EXILE *Su asignatura favorita es música. *Su estacion del año favorita es otoño. *Su color favorito es el rosa. *Su marca favorita/diseñador son LIZ LISA, Oneway y ROSE FANFAN. *Ella es hija unica. *El miembro de Hello!Project al que mas respeta es Yaguchi Mari. *Makoto le dio el apodo de "Kan-kan". *Sus mejores amigas son Suzuki Airi y Mai Hagiwara. *Es fan de Harry Potter y dijo que vio sus películas más de diez veces. *Le gustaria visitar Francia y Alemania. *El 26 de febrero de 2009, Hello! Proyecto anunció que Arihara estaba teniendo dificultades para realizar en el escenario debido a que tienen juanetes deformidad, y no sería capaz de asistir a la ¡HOLA! PARTY2 10 º. *También estaría ausente de todas las Actividades de Hello Project! incluyendo las de C-ute. *El 9 de julio, después de su ausencia cuatro meses, Kanna decidio que ya no ser parte del mundo ídolo y volvio a la vida de una niña normal. *Otras fuentes han afirmado que el juanete no fue la única razón por la que Kanna dejara Hello Project! ya que un escándalo anterior, que salió a la luz hace casi un año que la involucró en una cita con un miembro de Jhonny's Entretenimiento Hashimoto Ryosuke y también tenía ágenes que aparentemente no pueden mostrarse porque Kanna es aún menor de edad. *El 26 de noviembre 2010 Kanna abrió su cuenta oficial de Twitter. Enlaces *Twitter *Ameblo Galería Kanna Arihara03.jpg Kanna Arihara04.jpg Kanna Arihara05.jpg Kanna Arihara06.jpg Kanna Arihara07.jpg Kanna Arihara08.jpg Kanna Arihara09.jpg Kanna Arihara10.jpg Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JBailarina Categoría:JActriz